gymfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Women's results of the 2011 World Championships in Toyko
Women's results Team all-around In the qualifying round, five gymnasts performed on each apparatus, and the top four scores were counted towards the team's total. The top eight teams qualified to the final. In the final, held on October 11, only three gymnasts performed on each apparatus, and all the scores counted. The United States team won the gold medal with solid performances by all gymnasts on all apparatus, while the Russian team made several mistakes and finished a distant second. China narrowly beat Romania to win the bronze medal, followed by Great Britain in fifth place. This was the highest ranking finish Great Britain had ever had for a team at a World Championship. Oldest and youngest competitorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanessa_Ferrari Controversy During the presentation of medals, the National Anthem of the United States was abruptly ended, causing some frustration amongst both the coaches and the gymnasts themselves. *Alicia Sacramone was not present during the competition due to an injury sustained in training. Alternate Anna Li dressed, supported the team on the floor, and accepted the team medal for Alicia. Individual all-around The final was held on October 13. None of the medallists from the previous year were able to compete to defend their title as the Gold and Bronze medallists -Aliya Mustafina and Rebecca Bross - were both unable to compete at worlds due to knee injuries and Silver medallist, Jiang did not qualify high enough over teammates. A number of gymnasts ranked high enough to make the all-around final, but did not qualify due to the 2-per-country rule. All the gymnasts from the USA that competed in the preliminary round had ranked in the top 24. The gymnasts affected were Gabrielle Douglas (5th), Sabrina Vega (9th), and McKayla Maroney (12th) of the United States. Also affected were Tan Sixin (15th) and Yuyuan Jiang (20th) of China, Yuko Shintake (21st) and Yu Minobe (23rd) of Japan, and Anna Dementyva (31st) of Russia. In the end the last gymnast to qualify was Carlotta Ferlito who had ranked 32nd in the prelimary competition. Oldest and youngest competitors Vault Phan's Bronze medal was the first medal for Vietnam at a World Championships. Maroney's performance secured the 3rd consecutive World Gold medal for the USA on women's vault following Kayla Williams in 2009 and teammate Alicia Sacramone in 2010. Chusovitina's Silver was her 11th world medal (her 9th vault world medal). As her first world championships was in Indianapolis in 1991, she has been competing at an International level since before her fellow vault finialists were born. Oldest and youngest competitors * *:Yamilet Peña attempted a handspring double front vault which has a 7.1 D Value score, because she landed on her back, she scored a 0.000. Uneven bars Oldest and youngest competitors Balance beam Oldest and youngest competitors Floor Oldest and youngest competitors On the day before the competition, it was announced that Diana Bulimar had injured her foot, and so 1st reserve Lauren Mitchell would be taking her place in the final. Shortly after the women's beam competition, it was announced that Russia had decided to pull Viktoria Komova from the competition to give her teammate (and 2nd reserve), Ksenia Afanasyeva a chance to compete in the final instead. During the warm up Vanessa Ferrari injured herself and so 3rd reserve Diana Chelaru was quickly added to replace her.